justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Water Me
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Alternate) |dg = (Classic) / (Alternate) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) |effort = |nogm = 2 (Classic) |nosm = |mc = |pc = (Classic) |gc = Classic Rainbow (constantly changing) (Main) (Beta Main) (Arrows) Alternate |lc = Blue |mashup = |alt = TBA |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Alternate Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRsiDqBOhL/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Alternate Lee Chambalock }}"Water Me" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a panda with a neon green Mohawk. He also has some piercings in his left ear. He has a medal and gold necklaces around his neck, as well as a wristband on his left wrist. He is wearing a tank top and a pair of bermudas. The panda’s outfit constantly changes color throughout the routine. Alternate The routine is performed by a reindeer and a panda. They wear sports kits and each one has a ball paddle. P1 s is violet, and P2 s is blue. 'P1' P1 is the reindeer from Make It Jingle. His outfit is mainly different. His antlers are more purple-ish, and his glasses are now light green. He wears a light green tank top with a pink outline, indigo shorts, and pink shoes. He also has two pink and one purple bracelets on his left hand. 'P2' P2 is the panda from the Classic routine. He has yellow hair. He also has blue-and-yellow headbands and a wristband with the same colors on his right wrist. He is wearing a yellow polo shirt and a pair of pink gym shorts. He is holding on to a blue tennis racket. Background Classic The routine begins in a locker room as its doors open to reveal the panda before the camera zooms in on him. As the song begins, colored lines radiate out of him and the panda creates a circular arch over him that forms a tunnel. The background changes to a white screen as shooting stars fly by and squares containing montages of the panda trying out different sports can be seen along with the reindeer from Make It Jingle, who appears to be his training coach. The background rotates counterclockwise by 45 degrees as mechanical colour-changing stopwatches can be seen along with clones of the reindeer surfing on the shooting stars. In the chorus, the arches reappear with the shooting stars flying out. At times, the reindeer can be seen briefly in the shooting stars giving the player a thumbs-up. In the bridge, the background changes to a running track with confetti flying in the air along with clones of the reindeer cheering for the panda on the side. In the final chorus, balloons rise up into the air as a stage forms under the panda and several podiums containing golden sports equipments rise up. The routine concludes with a massive 1st place trophy rising behind the panda and two massive holograms of the reindeer giving the player a thumbs-up. Alternate The background is a tennis court. There is a split screen between the two coaches, which moves. The floor is blue and, above it, the and Ubisoft logos as well as the stars from the Classic routine’s background can be seen constantly transitioning. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right arm up and pound the air in a stiff pose. Gold Move 2: Bring your hands down to your waist. This is the final move of the routine. WaterMe gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 WaterMe gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Alternate 1 Gold Move for P1 has been revealed for the Alternate routine: Gold Move 1 (P1): while standing backwards, throw a tennis ball with your imaginary racket between your legs. Watermealt gm 1.png|Gold Move (P1) Watermealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move (P1) in-game Trivia *The coach appears in when the players runs out of coins. **Strangely, this detail had been added to the game before the routine was revealed. *This is the seventh song with the Panda as a dancer after C’mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, Don’t Stop Me Now s Panda Version, The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), and Daddy Cool. *As seen in a promotional image, the coach s color scheme was different: his mohawk is fuchsia and yellow instead of green and yellow, his outfit is fuchsia and teal instead of light blue and purple, his necklace is purple instead of green and his glove is yellow instead of green. **In another promotional image, a pictogram with default colors can be seen. *This is the first time where the coach constantly changes colors throughout the entire routine. **Despite the coach changing colors constantly throughout the routine, the pictograms stay the same color (orange with blue arrows). *The coach from Make It Jingle appears in the background. **He also appears as P1 in the Alternate routine. *The Classic coach is less detailed in menu assets. *In both Classic and Alternate routines, the logos for Ubisoft and can be seen on the banner, representing ads. *The trailers background can be seen on the banner. Gallery Game Files WaterMesquare.png|''Water Me'' Waterme ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots WaterMe jd2019 menu.png|''Water Me'' on the menu (Gamescom) Promotional Images Waterme promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Waterme beta color scheme.png|Beta main color scheme WaterMe beta pictogram.png|Pictogram with default colors Others Waterme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Watermealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Alternate) Waterme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Watermealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Alternate) Waterme jdnow nocoins.png|The coach in the notification to tell the player to buy coins or get a VIP membership Videos Official Music Video Lizzo - Water Me Official Music Video Teasers Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Water Me (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Water Me (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Water Me - Just Dance 2019 (Game XP) References Site Navigation es:Water Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets